


Natural

by Starkerhowlter (Sinninghowlter)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby!Peter, JUST dirty talk, M/M, No Smut, allusions to DD/LB lifestyle, daddy!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinninghowlter/pseuds/Starkerhowlter
Summary: Photoshoots are boring when you don't have a little bit of fun~
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Starker - Relationship
Kudos: 33





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

> Moodboard by me! Don’t steal it, please...🥺 Also, thanks as usual to my amazing beta: [@ocotopushugs!](https://ocotopushugs.tumblr.com/) Also, lemme know what you think! Comments and kudos are much appreciated!

Tony stands behind the camera, watching his boy pose. "Baby, listen to the photographer." Peter was trying intentionally to piss the man off.

He smirks when the man tells him to pout and tilts his head too much to the right, showing off his pretty neck and a light mark Tony made a few nights ago. "Shit. We missed one." The photographer murmurs, "Miranda!"

a woman rushes over with a sponge full of concealer and smears some over the hickey hiding it and the others neatly. "There. Show me the other side, please?" She asks, waiting for him to follow directions.

When he doesn't Tony walks over, the air surrounding him full of power, "What do you think you're doing?" Peter puffs his chest out proudly, thinking that he's talking to the artist. "Answer me!"

Peter looks up to see the man staring down at him, his whiskey eyes piercing him. "I... I'm er..."

"Excuse us for a moment, Louis."

"Absolutely, Mr Stark."

He turns to Peter and gives him a look that says, "Now." Peter looks away, playing with the seam on his leather suit coat. Tony leans down and growls, "Peter, I swear to God. If your ass isn't in that hallway in thirty seconds I will spank you right here in front of everyone."

"Yes, sir." Peter rushes out into the hall and leans against the wall.

"Good Boy. Except, you aren't. What the hell is all of this attitude you're giving Louis and Miranda?"

Peter shrugs dismissively, "I dunno."

The older frowns and presses his boyfriend against the wall, "Peter, I'm not going to ask again, what the fuck is all of this misbehaviour?"

"I'm sorry, daddy I wanted your attention."

The inventor rolls his eyes, "No, you want to be a brat. I suggest you behave, little boy, or I will punish you later."

"Yes, sir."

Tony smiles at his boy, he really does love him. "Good boy, can I have a kiss before we go back in?" Peter smiles and kisses his boyfriend softly. "Go on." Peter skips back into the room and sits back on his chair. Slinging his left leg over the side, resting his elbow on his thigh.

"Can you do an open mouth pout?"

Peter tries to do the face, and sighs, "I can't."

Tony smirks, "May, I?" Louis nods. The man walks over and traps his baby in.

"Daddy?" Peter whispers quizzically, "What are you doing?"

"Shhh." He leans down and presses a searing kiss to Peter's lips. Peter kisses back instantly, wrapping his arm around Tony's neck. "Now, look at him," he murmurs, pulling away.

"That's the face!" Peter, now breathless, looks at the camera and leans on his hand. The photographer snaps several photos and deems them perfect.

Tony smiles and nods at his boy, "Now, what?"

"We're going to need you to change suits into the navy and white one.

"Alright. Is that one in the dressing room?" Louis nods and walks over to his computer. "C'mon, Peter, let's go get you dressed." Tony follows him out, and into the other room. "Get that off." Peter shrugs the jacket off and unbuttons his slacks. "Here's the new clothes." Tony hands him a navy jacket and helps him into the slacks. "Your hair is a mess." He runs his fingers through the other's hair, fluffing it. "Now you're ready."

The duo walks back into the studio, where the photographer places Peter backwards on a chair. He smirks at the photographer, knowing he looks sexy. "Okay, give me a straight face." Peter does as told and then parts his lips slightly, eyes flicking to his other half. His tongue ghosts his upper lip, and he smirks and the blush that covers Tony's cheeks. The shutter flashes and the photographer moves the chair to face away from the boy, "Right, now I need you to lean your arm on the chair, and cross your legs at the ankles, and look down."

"Got it." He follows directions and listens for the shutter.

"Perfect. Stark, your boyfriend's a natural!"

"He is, isn't he~"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!! ❤


End file.
